legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Rising and Dark Skies: Complete Canon Storyline
WARNING! NOT ALL OF THIS INFORMATION MAY BE ACCURATE IN THE TIMELINE DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF CONTENT PLANNED! SOME THINGS MAY HAVE MASSIVE PLOTHOLES AND TIME GAPS! (In other words, some things in here may change. I haven't really done backstory this expansive so it may not be great. Sorry!) The Story...so far In the beginning, nothing existed, nothing ever moved, nothing ever spoke. The realm was nothing but darkness...and that's where it all started. The gods knew a world needed to be made, so they created the ingredients to its creation...the Creation Spirits. These 4 spirits were designed for one purpose...to create. Their names were Solneer, Keldor, Helios, and Dalzo. Together, they created countless worlds, countless universes, constant timelines, their work became the foundation for the Omniverse. The first world created was the milky way galaxy, the home of countless lifeforms and homeworld of the Human race. Together with the creation spirits the Humans wee able to prosper both technologically and physically, able to reach space colonization with just 2500 years. They were protected by beings known as the Gifted, people with access to many different elemental and supernatural abilities. They even had their own military protection force, Sentinel while space was protected by the UNSC. The second was the world of Equestria, the realm of the ponies, peaceful creatures with the purpose of spreading peace and happiness to their world. They too prospered due to the creation spirits, but even though they had access to advanced technology, many chose to live peaceful, medieval lives in the kingdom of Canterlot. The third was simply known as the Galaxy, a realm of many different species of creatures including Humans, twi'lek, togruta, and many others. They prospered as well and many extreme leaps in technological discovery, with all lifeforms being able to converse with one another through advanced space travel and other means. Some were even gifted enough to gain access to the Creation Spirits lifeforce known as The Force. Many used this power for good and formed the Jedi Order, who kept peace in The Galaxy for many years to come. The fourth and final world was Middle-Earth, a world full of fantasy and medieval lifestyles. Many creatures lived in this realm alongside the humans that lived here such as trolls, goblins, elves, orcs, and much more. The Creation Spirits planned on gifting it with technology, but they decided that the other three worlds would suffice when it came to tech and left this one to fend for its own. For years, these four worlds knew nothing of each others existence, with many believing they were the only ones in the universe. It stayed this way until 3289, when humans from the Milky way Galaxy created Project HELIOS, a project dedicated to discovering inter universal travel and named after Helios the Creation Spirit. The project became a success in 3293, when the Humans made contact with Equestria and quickly formed a peace between the two worlds. Later on, The Galaxy was discovered by the Milky way and also joined the peace treaty. Finally, in the year 3299, Middle-Earth was discovered and joined into the peace. Later on, Dalzo, who was jealous that none of his creations were able to prosper, rebelled and gave a few force sensitives access to his lifeforce, the Dark Side. With this, the Sith Empire was formed, who began to war on the Galaxy and the rest of the Multiverse. The Sith were eventually defeated by the Jedi and their army of Clone troopers, preventing the Sith from ever threatening the Multiverse again, though some Sith survived and chose to live in secret from the Jedi Order. The Creation Spirits, furious for what Dalzo had done, exiled him from their order and exiled him to The Outskirts, a mass of dark energy surrounding the Multiverse. Angered by the Creation Spirit's decision, he used his power to create the fifth and final world, the Shadowrealm. Here, he was able to mold his dark energy into many different things such as Shadows, creatures made of pure dark magic who followed Dalzo's every order and the kingdom of Koriton, the Capital of the realm. As years passed, the other Spirits watched over the realms until Dalzo returned to their home. Believing he returned to apologize for his actions, they welcomed him back, but he then proceeded to murder Helios and Keldor and ordered his armies to attack the Multiverse. In order to challenge Dalzo's army, the Multiverse formed a unified military force known as the Multiversal Alliance. With this, the M.A was able to successfully push the Shadows out of the realm and back to their homeworld, but suffered heavy losses due to the Shadow's power, such as Zordon and The Power Rangers. Dalzo later attempts to murder Solneer, but he is defeated and shattered into pieces by Solneer. While many of his fragments dissolved, one was sent into the Shadowrealm and became sentient and taking on a translucent human form. The being later named itself king and took on the name of Delanis. Saddened by the death of his friends and the betrayal of Dalzo, Solneer proceeded to use the Outskirts create more Multiverses, usually using the first four worlds but with little subtle differences, but usually new and more diverse worlds were created by him. He later connected these worlds using the Outskirts, keeping them connected through the use of an artifact he created called the Multiversal stone. Years later, after exhausting all of his power, Solneer knew his end would be near and he proceeded to insert his remaining power into the core Multiverse, killing himself but also allowing more Gifted to be created by the first Gifted in order to continue their legacy. In 4554, a large amount of Dark essence from the Shadowrealm began to leak into the Multiverse through unknown means. It manages to infect large amounts of both civilian and military personnel, turning their numbers into the rebel cult, The Children of The Shadow. They lead many terror attacks and chemical assaults on various towns in the Multiverse. They are later defeated by Task Force Gamma lead by David Mason, who died as a result of Nova 6 being launched on their position prior to the cult being eliminated and the leak being sealed. 13 years later, The Storm King would rise to power in Equestria in order to find Solneer's ancient artifact in order to reach the Omniverse. He enlisted the aid of the unicorn Tempest Shadow by agreeing to use the Stone's power to restore her horn as long as she swore her alligence to his cause. A young man named Argelius Ramos and his friend Peter Harris later joined the M.A and soon became members of the elite M.A branch of Task Force Gamma, a team consisting of Captain Jay Ricks and Michael J. Caboose. After 11 years of fighting, The Storm King launched a final assault on the main HQ of the M.A. While Ricks and Caboose lead the main defense forces against the army, Argelius and Peter infiltrated the castle of The Storm King, finding the castle to be completely empty. Before they could even begin searching further, Tempest launched a sneak attack on the two, leading to Peter's death, with Argelius unable to determine the attacker. Argelius brings Peter's body back to base to be returned to his family and goes with Caboose and Ricks to find and capture The Storm King and, if possible, Tempest. They find his hideout, but before he has a chance to surrender, Argelius launches a beam of energy through his skull, killing the king instantly. However, Tempest was no where to be found. The M.A reported his death to the Multiverse and The War of Storms comes to an end. A month later, Argelius meets Tempest during his patrol as a guard in Canterlot and the two become friends with Tempest and Argelius joining the ranks of Sentinel. However, after 4 years of working together, Argelius talks to Tempest about his time in the war and reveals to her that he knows that even though she worked against him during those years, he will always consider her a friend. He then tells of how Peter died and how his legacy inspired him to join the royal guard 5 years earlier. However, Tempest reveals to him that she was the one responsible for Peter's death, which angers Argelius, causing him to walk out on both her and Sentinel. Delanis, sensing the distress that Argelius was going through, approached him and offered him a deal, ultimate power and revenge on his enemies for his permanent servitude to the Shadow. Argelius accepts his offer and the two become one, giving Argelius power and Delanis a physical body. In the year 4566, Kelris Lenards and Garrick Vons meet each other for the first time, with Kelris supporting Garrick after he became homeless after The War of Storms. The two become best friends and form The Protectors of The Light with their fellow veterans Siris, Lenius, and Peros. A year later, Delanis successfully manages to build up his army to an optimal amount in order to invade and a portal is opened. The Shadow invades the Multiverse and attacks the city of Manehattan, successfully capturing both it and it citizens and officially starting The Shadow Wars. The Protectors join up with the M.A in order to successfully attack the Shadow easier, however they suffer heavy losses throughout the battle, including such people as Will Irons and Mace Windu. After over a year of fighting, Kelris and Delanis face off against each other on top of the castle of the two sisters with Kelris successfully incapacitating and banishing Delanis and his army back to the Shadowrealm but at the cost of him being sealed in as well, the remaining Shadows evaporate and the Shadow War comes to an end. However, the Amulet used by Kelris returns to the vault and begins its long wait for a descendant of Kelris worthy enough to appear. 500 years after the Shadow War ends, Allen Lenards is located by the Amulet and is brought to Canterlot where he meets Garrick Vons and the other Protectors. He is given the combat knowledge of Kelris by Siris and begins training. During training however, the seal keeping the Shadowrealm at bay is fully corroded by dark magic and breaks, allowing the Shadow to return to the Multiverse. Delanis sends his declaration of war by firing large beams of energy into Manehattan, destroying some skyscrapers and killing over 400 civilians. A few days later, The Protectors send Cormack and Tempest Shadow to meet with Atlas CEO Johnathan Irons in order to obtain him as an ally in the Multiverse's cause while he and the other Protectors go to find Stygian, a pony who was believed to have been possessed by dark energy from the Shadowrealm. However, Allen is sent to follow Tempest and Cormack in order to make sure Irons fully cooperates with the offer and he arrives watching the deal from the trees. When Cormack and Tempest offer Irons the deal, he denies saying that the Shadows are way more stronger than them even if they have all of Atlas's best weapons against them, he also reveals that he already works with someone more powerful as the Warriors of Darkness arrive and congratulate Irons on his work while asking the two Sentinels where Allen can be located. Allen then reveals himself and battles Teronis and the others, but manages to scare them off due to his advanced combat knowledge. Allen returns and reports Iron's treachery to Garrick who informs him that Stygian has joined the cause, but remembers little to nothing about his experience as the Pony of Shadows. As they are talking however, a Goliath appears outside the HQ and begins attacking the station's outer wall. Garrick, Allen and the other Protectors go to fight, but Garrick is called away by Princess Luna, who wishes to speak to him. Allen and the others lead the assault on the Goliath while Garrick warps to Luna's position. She meets with him and asks him if he and his team would be willing to engage in a mission to find any remains of Kelris in the Shadowrealm. The heroes are at first discouraged, believing that Kelris couldn't possibly survive in those conditions, but eventually they agreed to set up a mission for his attempted rescue. Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe